


At The Sauna

by talesofsymphoniac



Series: Heartbeat [2]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sauna, Sormikweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“That’s not the kind of babe I’m talking about!” Zaveid was obviously taken aback, but Sorey wasn’t really paying attention to him anymore, anyway. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Mikleo."</p><p>Written for Day Three of Sormik Week 2016: Passion</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Sauna

“You mean, like this?”

“That’s not the kind of babe I’m talking about!” Zaveid was obviously taken aback, but Sorey wasn’t really paying attention to him anymore, anyway. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Mikleo.

He was really distracting like this: relaxed and happy, two things Sorey decided suited him very well. He was almost glowing, his face slightly flushed from the heat of the sauna, his silky hair begging to be touched. The corners of his lips were turned up, and his violet eyes a gentle haze, evidence of his contentment. His collar was open, and Sorey found himself fascinated with the droplet that had slowly made its way down his exposed neck. He was consumed with thoughts of kissing it away, of letting his mouth linger there, pressing lips into that warm, soft skin. He wanted to reach for the curve of Mikleo’s waist, pull their bodies together, and feel Mikleo relax into him, tilting his head to expose more beautiful skin for him to kiss.

He didn’t even notice when Zaveid stalked off, mumbling something about things finally making sense and why did no one ever tell him these things?

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Sorey blinked, and reality came crashing back. Mikleo was looking at him with a detached curiosity, stepping closer, and Sorey felt his face heat. He’d really been out of it, hadn’t he? He turned away, fiddling with the back of his glove. “It’s nothing,” he said, trying to be casual about it. “You, ah, you just look…” He trailed off, unsure what exactly he had been planning to say. Amazing, beautiful, breathtaking? Everything he thought of felt like too much to just say so suddenly. His eyes drifted back to Mikleo, trying to think of a word that wouldn’t give himself away.

Mikleo watched his struggle with narrowed eyes, and Sorey could tell exactly when he figured out Sorey’s dilemma. He watched, captivated by the flush growing more pronounced across Mikleo’s cheeks and the way his lips turned up in a small, almost shy, smile. He took another small step forward, and there was almost no space between them now, and Sorey wondered if Mikleo knew how hard it was to breathe. Sorey felt a hand carefully take his own. “Hm?” Mikleo prompted in an amused lilt, lightly playing with Sorey’s fingers.

Sorey’s voice came out breathy. “Good,” he finished.

Mikleo hummed again, pulling Sorey’s hand towards him almost imperceptibly. The last of the distance between them was closed, their foreheads just touching, Mikleo’s hand pressed tightly between their chests, his own reaching to hold Mikleo’s waist.

Mikleo gave a quiet huff of laughter, and the feel of his breath on Sorey’s lips was intoxicating. He felt Mikleo’s fingers pressing into his chest and realized what Mikleo found so amusing, realized how quickly his heart was beating, from anticipation, from desire. He wished Mikleo would stop teasing; of course his heart was beating quickly at a moment like this. But then Mikleo’s hand rose, fingers skirting up his neck and moving to play with a feathered earring. His thumb brushed over the sensitive shell of Sorey’s ear, causing him to shiver. Making a decision, he leaned in, his nose just nudging into Mikleo’s, more than ready to finally close the gap between their lips. Without protest, Mikleo tilted his head up to meet him, but at exactly that moment, they heard voices chattering from down the hall.

Quickly, the two split, feeling painfully conspicuous when Rose, Edna, and Lailah reached them. They stayed a while, talking animatedly about their plan to get Zaveid back for attempting to peek into the sauna. Sorey hadn’t even realized that Zaveid had gone in alone after all, but then again, he’d been somewhat preoccupied. At this thought, his face grew redder, but the girls didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, though Sorey thought he saw Edna give him a sly look as she left.

Mikleo kept his eyes on the girls until they were out of sight, then turned to Sorey, who wasn’t quite sure what he was expected to do now that the moment was broken. Neither of them spoke. Sorey turned away, fiddling with the collar of his cloak and clearing his throat with an awkward cough. Finally, Mikleo shook his head, lips quirking in fond amusement. In one motion, he stepped forward, cupped Sorey’s face in one hand, and leaned up to give him a gentle peck on the lips.

Sorey blinked, stunned at Mikleo’s confidence. Mikleo’s smile grew wider, his eyes shining with promise, and he turned, making his way purposefully down the hall, towards their rooms. When Sorey finally recovered from his surprise, he rushed to catch up, coming into step beside Mikleo and looping an arm around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second part of the "seraphim have no heartbeat" AU that I wrote, but it fit the prompts for day 3 better, so I decided to publish it first. The bulk of the AU will be coming on day 5, this is just sort of a fun extra.


End file.
